Take This To Remember Me
by A.E.Phillips
Summary: Doing his best to forget about his first love, he decides the person who seems the most like Holy Rome is Germany. However, France had told Italy when he was just a boy that Holy Rome had died so it'd be impossible for Germany to be him? Wouldn't it? Will Italy learn the truth behind 'big brother France' and his never ending pool of lies? What else had France lied to him about?
1. Prologue

There were and are moments that come in everyone's lives where they don't want to do something; why would the life of a European country be any different? It would be you say? Why would you think something like that, in fact, there was a small teensy country, built up of smaller countries known as the Holy Roman Empire, he was in the middle of making the biggest decision of his life. Go to war with France, and leave the love of his life, though he knew it was wrong to be with another boy. He paced back and forth begging not to go not to leave that boy, the boy he loved dearly.

He took a deep breath hearing the familiar Italian accent he loved hearing, and would soon come to miss. _Oh Italy_ he thought, _I love you…_ He didn't know what to do, does he tell him that he loved him and was leaving? Or does he completely disregard everything and just go. _I have to tell him, I need to its only right! _He thought.

"Holy Rome, Holy Rome!" Italy cried. He turned quickly on his heels to see the brunette running directly at him with what he thought to be a deck brush; something the boy would soon come to cherish more than anything else in the world. "No Holy Rome, please don't go!" Italy whined. Holy Rome sighed, so Austria had already told him about leaving. _Damn him to hell…_ Holy Rome thought bitterly towards Austria.

"H-Huh?" he asked. The small brunette ran up to Holy Rome wearing a pained and forced smile, saying nothing he stood in front of the small country, they both stood in silence as Italy forced the large broom in Holy Rome's hand.

"I want you to have this." He whispered. The soldiers around the two were questioning the act by the smaller nation. Holy Rome knew the sentimental value of the broom.

"Thank you, Of course I'll take your push-broom! I feel like I should give you something too, what do people in your house do if they like someone?" Holy Rome asked.

"Uhm, they kiss, I-I think…" Italy whispered. Both young nations were so in love and were both blushing darkly.

"Kiss? I see. I've liked you for a very long time... It's been at least ten centuries," Holy Rome softly said. The boy in black leaned down and kissed the smaller nation on the lips gently. It was so obvious the small German really truly loved the Italian for such a long time and wanted the smaller nation to feel the same way about him.

"R-R-Really you mean it Holy Rome?" Italy asked. Holy Roman Empire nodded and smiled at the small child. He had loved Italy there was no doubt the child loved him back; he seemed so sure of it.

"Really Italia, I wouldn't lie to you, I promise I wouldn't."

"Really that's happy!" Italy beamed.

Holy Rome smiled and hugged Italy for the last time and told him, "Well, I'm off Italia, please be careful, I promise you that when this war finally ends to come back to be with you!" With that the German boy walked off carrying his new treasure. His mind was racing as he walked off hearing Italy saying something about making treats for the other boy's return he followed the soldiers out and went off for war.


	2. Chapter One

"If you won't step down I'll kill you!" France growled. The boy refused to give up; charging at the blonde Holy Rome took a deep breath and stared down at his stomach. Plunged deeply into the boy's stomach was a large blade. The boy collapses to the ground; still he refuses to give up, he couldn't and wouldn't lose, not to that drunken frog. If he lost he'd never see Italy again. Even after he had assured the Italian of his return; he promised. Holy Rome inched his way over to grab a hold on the now sorrowfully broken push broom; he told himself to stand up, to not give up, for Italy. He looks around he was in the woods clutching the broom in his hand. The boy takes notice of his now quickly blurring eyes, _I'm sorry Italy I'm so sorry_. His eyes closed and the German passes out.

It wasn't until the white haired man had seen the true damage of what had happened to his little brother. It couldn't have been that, no it wasn't the little boy he had watched over, not his little brother. He walked closer his pace slowly starting to turn into a run.

_France, _Prussia thought running to the smaller body. It was him, it was his little brother it was Holy Roman Empire! Prussia's eyes watered as he picked up the smaller nation in his arms. He seemed so much smaller and more frail and lifeless in the albino's large arms. _Holy Rome what am I ever going to do? _He thought sadly as he walked through the woods. Prussia had picked up the deck broom that the Italian had given him just a few weeks ago. The albino made his way through the woods and stopped at a large house and walked in slowly undressing his little brother and putting a fresh uniform on a green one that looked slightly like his and frowned putting on his necklace of the iron cross.

If he didn't remember who he was that would be alright but, everyone who knew Holy Rome would want him to remember them, especially out of everyone Prussia and Italy. Prussia didn't know what to think he just wanted The Holy Roman Empire to wake up and still be alive. After Holy Rome had stopped bleeding Prussia managed to stitch the boy up, Prussia went into the kitchen to get his little brother some food and water for when he awoke.

"Where am I?" The younger nation whispered. Prussia turned around sighing in relief, he had never been happier to see someone he loved alive. Worry struck the Albino unsure if his little brother knew who he was or if he knew that he and Prussia were related.

"Well, you were lying on the ground so I decided to bring you ho- to my home, do you know who are or what your name is?" Prussia asked.

"No, I don't I don't even know what happened all I have is this stick." He muttered. Prussia's smile faltered, so he really had forgot Prussia thought quickly all of the memories with his little brother quickly being stored away somewhere else Holy Rome seemed so different, war changes a person though; that being a topic that Prussia was so known to.

"That's alright. From now on, you'll be my little brother, got it?" Prussia asked. Holy Rome nodded and stayed silent, "Germany." He said. Prussia's smile was definitely no doubt, fake; he hated like hell lying to his little brother but he had memory loss and at least they were still related, no matter what, that was something that would never change. They were and always would be related.

"Yes of course." Germany said.

Prussia would always know the truth whether or not anyone else did.

It had been a few years since Holy Rome had lost his memories and had decided to stay with Prussia; however, he had never let that stick out of his sights. He didn't know what it was but he thought that it resembled a broom. At least what looked like to be one at some point? He refused to let it out of his sight and would always keep it around him. He had trained, and worked hard so that if he had ever needed to go to war again, he would be ready. Prussia made sure of that. Germany didn't remember much of his past and would usually shrug it off; all he knew was that he was Germany and that was all there was to it.

There was always something about his dreams that pissed the blonde off. It was one person in particular, a young girl in a green dress, brown boots, amber colored hair and matching eyes. The girl had her hair cut short and by the looks of things she was Italian. She had a long flyaway curl that made her incredibly cute. He wondered who the girl was, and what she had to do with _him. _Germany gave his dream more thought and that girl, maybe it wasn't a girl, maybe it was a boy. There was no way Germany would think that way about another boy. He could barely think straight it wasn't until Prussia had slapped the blonde on the side of his head with the back of his hand.

"Mein gott west, you're not even paying attention to me, are you!?" Prussia snapped.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought now what were you saying?" Germany asked.

"Its war time you idiot and you're not even thinking straight! Now pay attention -_to your awesome older brother!_ - you're going up against a very tough guy got it?" He snapped at the German again. "He's a descendant of the great Ancient Rome! Now go!" He growled and pushed Germany out of the door to the Beilschmidt mansion.

_Good luck Holy Roman Empire, you're going to need it; this is your first love, and please don't hurt Italia too bad._

~~Time Skip~~

It had been months so it had seemed without food or water, it was getting harder and harder to go on, but Germany had his broken broom handle so he was doing alright. He was growing closer and closer to the enemy base his brother had warned Germany about his tactical skills.

"It's alright Herr Stick; we're almost there. I promise." Germany muttered before coming across a box of… tomatoes? "What is this?" He asked aloud and approached it.

"Vé~ please don't come closer! I'm just the box of tomato fairy~" A boy said. Ignoring the voice from inside Germany went closer and went to lift the cover. He struggled to pull it off with his hands but he managed to pull the cover off the top as a small brunette boy with a long curl on the side of his head popped out. Germany paused for a moment and stared at the boy who was sobbing and screaming loudly. For some reason this boy seemed so familiar, but what was it?

_That girl, was it really a girl? _Germany thought. He got a better image of the girl in his head as he stared at the Italian. It wasn't possible, he stared in fear at the Italian thinking that it was the girl from his dreams; he pictured Italy in a green dress and apron with a white Bandanna in his hair and knew at that moment he was standing in front of a person from his past. Now he had figured out what it was who that girl was, it wasn't a girl at all; but a boy.

_Italia?_


	3. Chapter Two

Who was this boy, why did he look familiar!? It was as if this small boy was from Germany's childhood, but, that'd be impossible. Germany couldn't remember a thing from his past not from when Prussia had adopted him; so this, this, this boy couldn't have been from the blonde's past. Germany would remember if someone important to him was standing in front of him… Wouldn't he? The brunette was screaming and crying about how he knew people, family who lived in Berlin that way Germany shouldn't kill him. He sighed and shook his head at the smaller, much weaker nation.

"… And I'm a virgin, we're pathetic enough as it is, you don't want to shoot the virgin, where do you think they get the extra virgin olive oil…!" The brunette cried. Germany blinked and sighed again, how useless could one nation be, honestly this boy was weak, and not only was Italy weak, but he was probably no doubt lazy, as well as useless.

It wasn't until Germany used the stick he was carrying to lift the boy from the tomato box. Thinking about how useless and weak the smaller nation was he also began to wonder about this boy and who he was. There was no way this boy was the one Prussia had warned him about, a relative of the greatest nation who had money, food and vast land, one of the strongest nations there was to ever live. This boy, whoever he was, wasn't related to Ancient Rome, it seemed very unlikely.

It wasn't until Germany couldn't handle any more of the screaming and the crying and the whining and the loud noises coming from the other man, so Germany finally decides to interject. "You wouldn't happen to be a descendent of the great Roman Empire would you?" He asked.

The boy almost immediately stopped crying and his eyes widened happily. What was with this boy he was so weird there was no way that he was related to Rome, Germany didn't even know what to expect the boy to say. Germany raised an eyebrow in confusion at the boy, "You know Grandpa Rome! I thought you were big and scary but…!" Italy beamed. _That answers that question_ Germany thought, bitterly toward the boy.

Italy rambled on and on about something or other, something else was occupying the German's mind, he knew now who the boy was North Italy, and this _was_ the boy he was supposed to be fighting with but he was pathetic and useless and weak and there was no doubt Germany could easily beat him to a pulp just pinging him against the forehead. This boy wouldn't put up much of a fight… Unless, of course, Italy was trying to get Germany to let his guard down! Instead of letting that happen Germany took the butt of his gun and smashed it against the Italian's face; however, that only resulted in more screaming and crying.

At the time, no one knew how much this encounter would soon come to change Germany's fate. Even little Italy's as well, everything would soon change for the better, for both Germany and Italy; this encounter would soon change the two nation's fates. Not that Germany believed in things like that.

~~Time Skip~~

Many months passed, Germany and Italy two nations once at war had become the best of friends; it scared Germany a little, though, he'd never admit it. It wasn't long after until the two countries started developing feelings for one another and were both petrified that the other wouldn't return the feelings. However, with the help of Prussia and France the two were finally able to express their feelings for one another.

_It was a clear spring day one like none other; Germany and Italy were sitting on a soft grassy area next to a lake and a cherry tree that was in full bloom. They were on a large red and white checkered picnic blanket and had just finished eating dinner that Japan had made for the two. Italy who was staring at the setting sun, enjoying the company of the German man he was really truly in love with. Something told Italy that maybe Germany was the boy he had really liked when he was little. They seemed so similar, blonde hair blue eyes and that accent Italy found so attractive. _

_ He was sitting next to Germany and staring out at the horizon and the brilliant pink and orange hues staining the sky. It was this time of day that Italy loved most out of anything in the world. Now he got to share something he loved with the person he loved. Italy was far too scared to admit his feelings to Germany because he was afraid Germany wouldn't return them. But it was worth a shot._

_ "H-hey Italy." Germany mumbled; his face slightly pink. _

_ "Y-Yeah Doitsu?" Italy asked. _

_ "U-uh w-well, you know how we've known each other for a really long time right? Well it'd be stupid for us not to be m-more than friends, j-ja?" Germany asked. Italy's face had turned dark red as he stared at Germany. _

_ "Y-You… You l-l-like me Doitsu?" he asked innocently. _

_ "Ich liebe dich Italy, I love you," He whispered; blushing like a madman._

_ "T-Ti amo troppo Doitsu," Italy said. The Italian wrapped his small frail arms around the German's neck hugging him tightly. "I didn't think you'd like me back Germany, I'm so glad you do!" _

_ "Of course I do Italy; I love you, more than you'll ever know…" _

However, there was something keeping them both staying the nights at each other's houses; Italy's older brother Romano. Romano refused to let Germany stay over, so Prussia had gotten used to having the Italian sleep over at the house he shared with Germany.

Starting recently, Italy would wake up in a cold sweat crying, kicking, and screaming. It had been going on for a week straight, and it had started to worry Germany. Italy however, was not yet ready to explain what was going on in his twisted dream world. With some encouragement from Prussia and France, and a week of avoiding what was on his mind Italy finally decided to explain what was taking place in his distorted dream land.

The night was the same as it had been as all this past week Italy jolted forward out of a dead sleep breaking out in a cold sweat. He started sobbing into his knees when Germany's eyes opened and he sat forward slowly. Germany frowned at Italy growing more and more worried at what his lover had been dreaming about.

"Italy please tell me," he whispered.

Italy frowned and winced when he sighed in defeat he looked over to his lover with tear-stained eyes and a saddened and pained expression swept across his face. "I'm dreaming about someone from my past," He admitted.

"Someone from your past," Germany repeated with confusion.

Italy nodded. "Sì… my dreams are a-about this boy that I… that I really really liked, maybe even loved." He shook his head suddenly. "I know that I shouldn't think about him Doitsu! I-I have you now! I'm bad, bad Italy!" He began to sob again and collapsed, burying his face in Germany's chest.

Germany blinked in shock with a wave of confusion washing over him; he couldn't imagine what was going on in his lover's head. He knew that Italy would think that Germany would hate him for thinking about another boy but that wasn't the case at all. Germany still loved Italy no matter what. He quickly wrapped his arms, protectively around the Italian, "N-Nein, don't think that… It's fine, please calm down…" He whispered soothingly, through Italy's hair.

"H-Hol… Holy…" Italy muttered sadly.

Germany's ears perked up at the beginning of a name. "Holy…?"

Italy shook his head. "I don't think he's coming back anymore…"


	4. Chapter Three

"Maybe you should move on Italia…" Germany whispered. "Like you said, I'm here and I'm not leaving," Germany added. "I promise."

Italy shook his head and sighed, "I wish it were that simple Doitsu." Italy mumbled. He had a point; this was the boy he was in love with, the same person he wished he could see every day. "B-But it isn't Germany, I can't stop thinking about him," He whispered. "I know you'll hate me because of this, but I loved him Doitsu, I was in love with the Holy Roman Empire. He meant everything to me."

Germany stared at his lover with saddened eyes, "H-Holy… Roman… Empire?" Germany asked. He stared at Italy who just frowned sadly and winced at Germany. The German was stunned the name, that name it sounded so familiar; Germany was growing clammy, He stared at Italy, "I-I'll be right back." He whispered. Italy blinked and before he could answer Germany was already out of the room thudding toward Prussia's.

"Preußen!" Germany growled, pounding on Prussia's door with closed fists. Prussia groaned and pulled himself from his bed and slumped over to the door.

He opened it and looked up at his younger brother, "West, what the hell is wrong with you?" Prussia asked. Germany was sweating and clammy, and pale as if the blonde had just seen a ghost. "West mein gott are you okay, why aren't you speaking." Prussia asked, not even trying to hide the worry.

"P-P-Preußen, d-d-did you know me before the accident, before you adopted me?" He asked. Prussia bit his lip breathing deeply, should he tell him. _He has the right to know Prussia._ He thought. Germany stared at his brother in fear, "P-Preußen, who am I?" Germany asked.

"West, go get Italy, I'll call France, there's something the two of you need to know." Prussia whispered. Germany winced but did as he was told. He was nervous, petrified of what Prussia was to tell the two and why they needed to have that drunken frog in his house. Germany had never been a fan of France's though he was never sure why.

However, that would all soon come into place in a few short moments.

Germany was worried about what Prussia had said but had carried Italy downstairs into the living room with relative ease. When Germany had finally made it to the couch he sat down snaking his arms around Italy's waist; as the Italian wrapped his arms around the German's neck burying his face into Germany's shoulder.

Time had passed, seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours; time continued transcending sending Italy into a light sleep. Germany refused to sleep even though he was already incredibly exhausted. He knew his lover would feel safer sleeping in his arms. Finally that knock sounded at the door making all three, Germany, Italy and Prussia jump. Prussia stood up and walked out of the living room and opened the door.

The expression on both France and Prussia's faces were grim and worrisome. "Are you both ready?" France asked, staring at the dumbfounded lovers. Germany rubbed circles in Italy's shoulder and swallowed nervously. Italy nodded and looked at Germany.

"I'm ready France, are you ready Doitsu?" Italy asked.

"Ja," Germany muttered. Prussia and France exchanged glances and swallowed nervously. It wasn't something they were willing to tell each of the nations; however, they were both grown up and they needed to know the truth. Germany and Italy stared at Prussia and France for what seemed like hours.

"Please don't hate me after this Ita-Chan." France whispered. Italy nodded in agreement.

"Same goes for you west, promise not to hate me okay?" He asked.

"Ja, now hurry up Preußen!" Germany growled.

Prussia winced and sighed, "Fine, but, remember you're still you."

Germany blinked in confusion. _What did he mean by 'you're still you' of course I'm me, who else would I be? Dummkompf, _Germany thought. However that was the exact opposite of the story; Germany wasn't Germany, but rather, Germany was this boy Italy had been having nightmares about.

"Italy, this story starts out with you since you remember your childhood. That boy you loved, his name was The Holy Roman Empire, was it not?" He asked. Italy nods. "Well, he and I went to war, like I told you all those years ago, he had died, or at least, I had thought he had died, however, Holy Rome, did not." France continued. "I told you he had died because, I thought he did, I stabbed him in the stomach, and anyone would have died from the accident so I left the battlefield."

"Y-You… You killed th-the boy I was in love with!?" Italy screamed. France winced and Germany held Italy back. "You, you're a monster! You knew how much I loved him France! And you tried to kill him! Why, why did you do that!? You knew I loved him why did you still try to kill him!?" Italy screamed and fussed against the German. Germany had never seen that look in Italy's eyes before; he could tell the Italian was scared, and upset, hurt, and pissed all at once. He was so incredibly pissed with France now knowing part of the truth; he wanted to claw out France's eyes and make him eat them.

"Now I know why I don't like you; you're sick, how could you even do that, you knew how much the Holy Roman Empire meant to Italy and still you went to war with him and attempted, and nearly succeeded in killing him!" Germany snarled.

"West, calm down, let France finish." Prussia glared at France.

"Thank you. Now, Italy look, think it wasn't my fault I was protecting myself and my country. One day you'll have to do the same thing to protect the ones you love oui?" France asked.

"Yeah, I will but I won't ever try and kill my brother's true love!"

"Alright boys, that's enough, it's time to tell you how Germany falls into play," Prussia snapped. "His story is sweet and to the point, Germany. You were the boy France went to war with, you were The Holy Roman Empire, mein bruder, and you mean everything to me Germany, you always have; and you always will okay?" He asked.

"Wh-What," Germany asked. He blinked in shock feeling faint, how was this possible how had Prussia hidden this after all these years, why didn't Prussia tell him that he was someone completely different, that this person he was supposed to be was Italy's first love. Did that mean that Italy was that person Germany was thinking about, and had been thinking about for a very long time!?

"I'm sorry west, I understand how you'll probably hate me, like Italy hates France, or is disappointed in him or whatever, but I did it for your own sake, I knew, that if France found out who you were that he would go after you again, and that I'd lose you for good, I knew that I didn't want someone who meant so much to me to just vanish like I know one day I will. Now please Germany…" Prussia's voice carried off. "T-Take care of Italy,"

"Take care of Italy?"


	5. Chapter Four

Germany thought about everything that happened to him. Things he wouldn't and hadn't been able to remember ever since he was a boy. That day stuck out like a sore thumb. That day made him hate himself for it more than anything else, more than all of the Second World War. Leaving Italy, he left Italy, The love of his life, and he left him all alone; and all because he went to war with France. He hadn't ever felt betrayed by family, never until now. Germany hated Prussia for hiding something so important from him. He must have known that he loved Italy, he always had. It wasn't true he knew Prussia wasn't a bad guy he couldn't be; Prussia had a reason to hide something like his childhood from him. The other nations stared at Germany

"Doitsu," Italy whispered. The Italian's face was painted over in fear that something had happened to Germany. He stared at Germany who was staring in space with dull, nearly lifeless eyes. Germany was frozen in time and space staring in complete disbelief. He felt nothing around him saw nothing but memories in his head, and heard nothing but his own thoughts. "Doitsu, Doitsu look at me!" Italy yelped, shaking his lover.

_There has to be something, a reason Preußen didn't tell me who I was, or tell me about my past; but what is it? It couldn't be the reason that he doesn't like Italy. If that were the case he'd never let Italy stay over. And it just can't be the fact that he didn't want me to die. Ugh this is so aggravating! _Germany thought. He couldn't understand what was going on in his head? He was angry, frustrated, upset, scared and happy all at once. The monstrous blonde stood up as if he were in a trance and stared at the wall. He slumped over and threw his fist through it.

"GERMANY!" Italy cried. The small Italian attempted to stand, only to be thrown against the couch by Prussia. Germany screamed as if he were in pain, his screams, rough and hoarse; he slides his arm over the mantle sending the contents standing to the floor, shattering in pieces. He growled again and punched the walls again, smashing large bloodied holes in the jip-rock. Italy's expression changed dramatically, from worry and sadness to fear and sorrow; he could only imagine how his lover was feeling.

Italy began screaming and sobbing hysterically staring in fear and sorrow at the blonde. "Germany, Ludwig, Luddy?" He begged. Italy took a deep breath and cleared his throat wiping his eyes. "Holy Roman Empire," Italy said, attempting to keep the wavering out of his voice. Germany stopped, realizing what he was doing and looked at his knuckles. He frowned and looked towards Italy.

"Italia…" He whispered. The man, who had seen so much bloodshed, and warfare, in his entire life and had been the cause of it just stood there in sorrow and looked at the Italian. Italy's eyes, red and puffy from sobbing, also meaning that his cheeks were stained with tears. Italy looked at the German, attempting to smile; though it was forced and seemed as though it was pained, it managed to calm Germany down. Germany's eyes wandered to the Italian until his eyes stopped at Feliciano's face; the German man ran over to Italy and gathered him in his arms. Finally the large man who never showed any emotion other than hate and anger broke down and started sobbing in the smaller Italian's arms. Italy's eyes widened, but he smiled softly and hugged the German.

Italy didn't know what better to do, he wanted to help Germany, but he didn't even know how upset or emotional the German was. He felt guilty for not knowing and hated himself so much because he didn't know how his own lover was feeling or felt. How could Italy have been so foolish? Was Germany that good at knowing, was that why Japan had asked him how he was and if him and Germany were fighting last week? Italy wanted to be like Japan, and sense the mood like he did often.

That however would be nearly impossible for the little Italian, he was too naive to even try and do that, he wouldn't be able to be as smart as Japan, and sense the mood like he could. How was Feliciano supposed to know what was going on in Germany's head, he wasn't exactly smart. Not that he was dumb but he wasn't exactly smart either. Italy was the nation everyone else perceived as weak or pathetic and all because e was always in tears.

He always went to Germany when one of the other nations was picking on him or something else. He had always thought that his lover was the strongest nation in the entire universe however, even the strongest people, even nations have their limits; this, this was Germany's limits. Italy wrapped his arms around the German's neck and lets the blond sob heavily.

Today was one of those days where Germany needed Italy most. In the Herman's head he heard the screams of the people he killed. Begging for him to stop, seeing the piles and piles of dead body after dead, lifeless unmoving bodies. The only movement was their hair that blew gently in the ash stained skies. All Germany could hear were their screams, their pleas, seeing small children's expressions; desperate to escape to get out of their own private hell. He watched them pull away from the fences as he watched the ash blow through the wind like dust. Germany hates himself; he truly does, but that, that's why he loves having Italy around him, though sometimes he doesn't exactly like to admit it.

"I don't care about your past Doitsu…" Italy whispered. "All I care about is that you're home, and you're safe. Even if you may hate yourself, I never will," He mumbled. The small brunette looks up at the German who towered over him. "I love you too much." The Italian's voice was surprisingly calm, and quiet; it was unnatural for Italy to carry a tone like that. Germany squeezed Italy's shoulders, but the boy only smiled and hugged back.

"Thank you Italy," Germany whispered. Italy smiles, and kisses Germany's cheek. Out of all the other nations, Germany and Italy had been together and were probably the cutest couples there was. Italy was shorter, and smaller than the German. Italy smiled up at the German, and stood on the tips of his toes to place a sticky kiss on the German's cheeks.

"Don't worry about it Doitsu, but you know, you really shouldn't bottle your emotions up like that, it's not healthy; for you, me, or the walls and furniture." Italy couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. Germany smiled and nodded, and kissed Italy's forehead. Germany smiled and let out a small soft unforced chuckle. He leaned down and kissed Italy's cheek and then another one directly on the lips. Italy's eyes widened, as he blushed madly. The Italian didn't pull away, but instead he closed his eyes and relaxed, this was their first kiss as Italy and Germany; not their first, _first_ kiss but it was still special for both parties.

Italy relaxed, practically melting into the kiss and into Germany's arms. It was as if the entire world had stopped spinning completely. And revolving around the two nations, that was how special it was. Like everything, and everyone had just stopped just for them because they wanted to see what would become of them. The kiss seemed to drag on for forever and Italy was so relaxed against Germany, and didn't seem to care who saw the two. Finally, the sparks died down and the two lovers pull away from each other gasping for air.


End file.
